Therianthreads
A subspecies closely associated with Beelzebub thanks to their voracious apetites. Therianthreads are an elusive group of Demons that have the unique ability to transform into beasts. There are three variants: Canine, Feline, and Hyena. About Reports of Therianthreads can be traced as far back as Ancient Greece, maybe earlier. These accounts were sparse, though, as most were isolated incidents that may or may not have ended in death. Sightings of them became more common during the Middle ages, specifically in Europe. The increase in sightings were seen as a bad omen, folks putting the blame on Therianthreads for bringing about the ghost epidemic in Europe despite reports pre-dating the incident. The subspecies itself branched off soon after the first couple of anatomical-modern Immortals came onto the scene. Seen as outcasts by nearly all groups of demons, they isolated themselves in the more inhospitable areas of Earth, or parts humans rarely settled in. Because of the prejudice experienced in Hell, they avoid the realm altogether and live exclusively on Earth. There are rare reports of them around Eastern Hell and it's speculated that Northern Hell is gaining a growing population. Otherwise, they're nonexistent everywhere else. Diet Therianthreads share similar diets to that of Vampiric Concubi but different. While both pursue Soul Threads and Gordian Knots for sustenance, Therianthreads instead hunt unique fauna found on Earth only known as Faulana. These creatures greatly resemble other organisms found on earth, but appear to be built the same as Drakes. Meaning that Faulana are made of Soul Threads as well. Transformed and Feral forms The most striking feature of these demons is their ability to transform into beasts. It's unknown as to how they gained the ability to do so or what triggered it. Speculation points to old tales of cannibalistic tribes of demons that needed to adapt after being isolated. For those that have first-hand accounts of fighting Therianthreads, they compare their transformed state to that of a Berzerk form. While both states share similarities, they differ. Transformations are kept in check thanks to the help of a special stone that's simply referred to as a beast stone. The stone makes sure that the transformed state doesn't overwhelm the Therianthread and that they stay aware of their actions at all times. If a Therianthread transforms without it, though, nothing negative happens, but the powertrip they gain from transformation makes it difficult for them to revert back. In their culture, it's dangerous to go transformed for too long without a stone. They believe that the longer they stay transformed, the more likely they're to lose their memories of their lives. These are merely cautionary tales, though, and serves as a warning to your Therianthreads the same risks young and untrained Berzerkers face; entering a berzerk frency and never getting out of it. It is possible to live normally as a transformed Therianthread. Some communities do, but others avoid contact altogether and live like any other animal does. Then there's Feral Forms. This transformation only happens when a Therianthread has gone too long without feeding of any kind. In this form, instincts take over and they don't descriminate on who their prey is. Feral Therianthreads are more likely to go after other animals outside of Faulana, humans, and even Immortals. Once fed, they can return to normal but if they are never fed, it's possible for them to get stuck that way. Category:Demon Subspecies Category:Subspecies